


Meeting, Tea, Pranks

by xxELF21xx



Series: Hetalia/Kekkeishi crossovers that are written late at night [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kekkaishi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, F/M, Kekkeishi meet Nations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'TOKINE!' Yoshihimori would never have expected a man who wore a funny Chinese-styled clothing to beat Tokine up. And Tokine never expected someone else to save her, who was not Yoshimori.</p><p>Or, Tokine gets attacked by China as an accident and Yoshimori watches helplessly since he's sorta tied up and his head was foggy. Japan becomes the in between</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting, Tea, Pranks

It started out normal; Tokine mocking Yoshimori for being late. Then, a weird man who wore traditional Chinese clothes and hair so lone Yoshimori almost called him "ma'am" pulled in a ponytail. He had a slim frame, agile body, quick legs, and  _venomous_  hands. Who in the world would have daggers hidden in their sleeves? In a few seconds, Yoshimori found he had his hands tied to his back, and his mind was a big fog. His eyesight and what was left of his common sense remained, though. But Yoshimori could never work with that, and also, he forgot to drink his coffee milk today.  _Need to get out of this-_ his thoughts cut off when he saw the man attack a shocked Tokine. 

'Hey! Leave Tokine alone!' Yoshimori yelled out. The man paused mid-swing, head cocked to one side; as if listening to the ground. And he quickened his attack. Yoshimori watched as. . . another man came to block the attack. The other guy had large, black, empty eyes, pale complexion, dark, black hair, and wore a simple kimono, a cloth attached itself to the shorter male's stomach- it stretched to his back, where a husk was kept; presumably for his katana he held in his hands. His stance was strong, feet stretched a distance apart, shoulders set, and a small frown set on his face. The attacker blinked; looking at Yoshimori, then at the new intruder. And again. And he laughed, ponytail swaying lightly in the gentle breeze, a musical sound ranging throughout the academy grounds. His arms were outstretched in a "wait a second" sign- as if Yoshimori could do anything -as he settled himself.

 _'道歉，道歉。‘_ He said, Yoshimori had no clue what that man meant, but the shorter man frowned even more. Was it a bad phrase? The shorter man shook his head and helped Tokine up -Yoshimori frowned- repeatedly apologizing about how "older brother's age has affected his eyes and common sense". The other man smacked him on the head, eyes alight with amusement. They were a beautiful hazel-brown. 'Kiku isn't lying. My, you look nothing like him. I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt your girlfriend. I wanted to prank Kiku, but the little imp was hiding somewhere. Sorry.' 

For a Chinese man, his Japanese was perfect. Kiku, the shorter man, made a  _tsk_ ing sound, shaking his head. The other man introduced himself as "Wang Yao". Yoshimori blushed and refused the "Tokine is my girlfriend" sentence, Kiku and Wang Yao had eyebrows raised. Tokine raised her voice. 'Excuse me, but who are you? How did you get in? Where are you from? And. . . what makes you say I'm dating Yoshimori?'

Wang Yao's eyes twinkled, pointing to Yoshimori's hand that engulfed Tokine's. Ah, well, this was awkward. Both the guilty had a sheen of pink dusting their cheeks. 'Yao-san, what were you going to do?' Kiku interrupted, sheathing his weapon into the sheath before sliding it into the cloth. Wang Yao laughed sheepishly. 'AIyah, I was bored, aru. So, I thought I play a prank on you. So, I came here, since Korea told me you take walks every time a full moon blows in your place. Sorry, Japan, aru.' 

Did he just address Kiku as a nation????? Yoshimori's mind went into overdrive. Tokine had her fighting stance ready, and Yoshimori copied her. 'What over five thousand years do to you. How old are you, again, Nihon?' Kiku shifted uncomfortably, voice strained as he looked at the Kekkeishi. 'A few thousand years old?' Tokine shouted "Ketsu" way before Yoshimori could think.

Kiku dispelled the kekkei with a wave of his hand. 'Tokine-chan, please do refrain from attacking Yao-san, it would do no good to have the Republic Of China's army storming the Yokimura household.' Kiku's smile resembled something like a deadly needle injected into your skin. 'As well as your land taken away. By the Japanese government. Tea?' Tokine gasped lightly, and nodded -dumbly, Yoshimori mused- grabbing onto Yoshimori's hand. Yoshimori failed at toning down his blush., How do people do that in anime and books, anyway? It was impossible.

A teaset appeared, and Wang Yao appeared pleased, from the way he patted Kiku on the head and set to make tea. Tokine said something about personifications of countries, they're called Nations, with a capital N. Where she learnt that? No idea.

Once the tea was prepared, Kiku sighed, 'it has been awhile since we revealed ourselves from someone other than our bosses.'

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND CHAP COMING SOON. ONCE I CHARGE ME LAPTOP. BTW, un-beta'd. Mistakes, please point out.
> 
> This is not set in the Manga/anime, if you're wondering which chapter this were to happen after.


End file.
